Chase and the Sunglass Factory
This story is about Chase going on vacation to Milan, Italy and finds a very big factory and company called Luxottica. He goes in and helps the company make a sale. After that, the owner asks if he will take a job here. Will he say yes and sty there forever, or will he say no and go back to the PAW Patrol? Story Ryder:Well pups, it is time for our yearly one month vacation! Pups: Cool! Ryder: So where shall we go? Zuma: How about New Jersey? Rubble: What about Las Vegas? A lot of nice stuff over there! Chase: You guys decide. I got an international ticket to Milan, Italy for myself. All of the pups and Ryder were looking at Chase. A vacation? By himself? ''They were still staring at him, and Skye was crying after she heard that. Skye (Sobbing like crazy): You can't go by yourself! What if you get hurt, or worse!? Chase: I will be fine. I have been to Italy many times. And besides, I already got the plane ticket. Rocky: Skye has a point Chase. Wait, why don't you want to come with us? Chase: It has been a while since I have been there. Look. Chase goes into his pup-house and pulls out Italian money and shows it to everyone. Marshall: Wow Chase! This is so cool! Chase: Thanks. (Looks at the clock). Whoa, gotta go! I have to be there In 4 hours. Ryder: Wait, you're leaving now? Chase: I have get there a few hours early for international flight. Addio miei amici Marshall: Huh? What did he say? (While Chase was on his way to the airport) Ryder: I looked up what he said and it means "Goodbye my friends" Rubble: Chase speaks Italian? Wow! '''15 hours later' Chase: Wow! I am in Italy once more! Chase gets a cab to the hotel he is staying in. He goes to room 438. Chase: Grazie (Thank you) Hotel Helper: Prego (You are welcome) The helper leaves, leaving Chase by himself. The room has a built in mini bar, a 75 inch TV in the living room, a 60 inch TV in the bedroom, and a 15 inch TV in the bathroom. To Chase, it was paradice. (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) At The Lookout: Ryder: So where shall we go? Rubble: I know! Alantic City. Rocky: That is no place for a pup! Marshall: What about Ocean City, MD? They have tons of hotels. Zuma: What about Canada? I heard they had beautiful waterfalls. Rocky: I need a break! Rocky walks away, only to notice that Skye is sitting in her pup-house, still crying Rocky: Skye? You STILL upset about Chase? Skye: YES! What if he gets hurt, gets sick, or worse? Rocky: Wait, I know what is going on here! Skye: What? Rocky: You like Chase!!! Skye (Not even keeping it a secret): It is true. Then Skye has an idea. Skye: I know! I will visit Chase in Italy. Rocky: But Skye-- Before Rocky can finish Skye was in her coptor, heading toward Italy. (Scene Change: Skye's badge) Meanwhile in Italy: Chase was exploring the city Milan when he came apon a huge factory. Chase: Huh? (Chase read the sign. It said "Luxottica") Oh I heard about this place! Chase walks in to find store. There was a sign that listed all of the glasses they owned. Chase: Wow, that is a lot of sunglass companies. Then he notices someone is having trouble picking a pair of sunglasses. Chase walks over there. Chase: Hai bisogno di aiuto. (Do you need help) Man: si. Sto cercando di trovare una coppia che amo. (Yes, I am trying to find a pair I love) Chase: Prenti le due coppie che ami di piu. (Get the two pairs you love the most.) Man: Hai ragione. Grazie. (You are right. Thank you) The man gets not 2, but 4 pairs of the sunglasses he likes. ???: I saw what you did there. Chase: Huh? (He turns around to see a man standing behind him.) ???: My name is Ray. I am the owner of Luxottica. The world's largest sunglass company. How would you like a job here. Chase: No thank you, I am here on vacation only. Ray: I will pay you 10 euro and hour for part time. Please? Chase: Sorry, but no. Ray: OK, but as a thanks, I will give you a free pair of the sunglasses of your choice. So, what will it be? Chase looks around and sees one that loos promising. Chase: I will take the... Ray-Bans??? Ray: Ray-Bans! A good choice! Chase tried on a couple of pairs then found the one right for him. Chase: I will take these. Ray: Good choice! They look good on you. Chase: Thanks! (He leaves) Ray: I will get that pup to work for us (Scene Change: Chase's badge) Skye lands right in front of the hotel Chase is staying in. Skye: Well, here I am! (Looks around) Wow this place is beautiful! (She turns around and notices Chase going up an elevator in the hotel.) CHASE! In the Hotel Chase was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. Chase: Huh? Who could that be? When Chase opened the door, he saw Skye all happy. Skye (All happy): CHASE! I HAVE FOUND YOU! (She hugs him.) Chase: Skye!?! What are you doing here? Skye: Seeing you silly! Chase invites Skye in the room. When she looks around, she is amazed. Skye: How did you get this beautiful room? Chase: I got it on sale? All prepaid. Just then there was another knock at the door. When Chase opened it, there was a lady standing there with a small package. Lady: Delivery for Chase the pup. (Sets the package down). Ray wants to know if you rethought your choice? Chase: Tell him I have not changed my mind. Lady: OK. The lady leaves and Chase closes the door. Skye: Who is Ray and what is in the package? Chase: Ray is an old guy who owns Luxottica and I do not know. Chase opens the package to find a pair of Tiffany sunglasses. There was a note. It said: For your special lady. From Ray. Chase: Hey Skye, I got you a little souvenir. Chase walks over and puts the sunglasses on Skye. Skye: THANK YOU, CHASE! (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) Rocky: Oh Skye, why did you have to go? Ryder: Rocky, where is Skye? Skye: Here I am! (She is wearing her Tiffany sunglasses) Ryder: Hey Skye--(he notices the sunglasses) Where did you get Tiffany sunglasses? They are crazy expensive! Skye: I-I found them. Ryder: OK. (Thinking): I wonder why they are so expensive. Ryder walks away while Zuma approached Skye. Zuma: OK dude, I know you did not find them. Where did you really get them. Skye: OK. ( And she told him the whole story) Zuma: So you visited Chase? How was it at Italy? Skye: Good I guess. Zuma: I am going to visit him now. (Scene Change: Zuma's badge) In Milan, Italy ''' Zuma is now in the city of Milan. He drives trying to look for Chase. He finally spots Chase getting out of a really long limo. Chase (to the driver): Grazie. (Thank you) Chase is going to a night club. Zuma follows him. When Zuma goes in he sees Chase dancing like a pro. Zuma (Thinking): He can dance, he can speak Italian. What else can he do? '''30 minutes later. Chase is outside the club waiting for the limo to pick him up. Chase: Where is that limo? Zuma: What limo? Chase: Zuma! What are you doing here? Visiting me? Zuma: Yes. Just then the limo comes. Chase: You want to come in? Zuma: No thanks, I will take my hovercraft. More Coming Soon